


Swinging On Branches

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pre-Quest of Erebor, Tree Climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili and Fili relaxing after the day's training... and some tree climbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swinging On Branches

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a headcanon that Fili and Kili like climbing trees.

In their home of Ered Luin when they were growing up there was a tree. It was a very tall tree that had said to be around for many, many a year.

It was also a favorite tree climbing spot for two certain brothers.

“What kind of tree do you think this is?” Kili asked one day. He and his brother sat at the base of the tree, smoking their pipes. They'd both had a long training session prior and wanted to spend some time relaxing, not to mention this was fresh off their last escort mission, only just returned last night.

“Who can say.” Fili replied. “It is not a pine, however.”

“The leaves come and go with every cycle.”

“It does. This is an old tree, an old being. Likely it has been around long before we were born.”

“Hmm.” Kili pursed his lips, setting his pipe aside. He could feel the bark of the tree against his back, a rough surface. He twisted around slightly and ran his fingers across the bark.

Then the brunet jumped up and reached up to touch a low, yet sturdy branch.

Fili noticed and looked up at him. “What're you thinking?”

He grinned back at his older brother. “Nothing.” And then Kili grabbed onto the branch and hoisted himself up onto it.

Fili now put down his pipe and stood, watching his younger brother start to climb the tree.

“Kili, what are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” The younger shot back, reaching up for another branch. “Don't worry, I'm not gonna fall.”

“I'm not concerned about that. You've been climbing trees since you were able.”

“So have you.” He stopped and sat on a thick branch, looking down at Fili with his legs dangling over the edge of the branch. “Care to join me? The view is amazing up here.”

The blond continued to look up at Kili as if scrutinizing him, but then gave a shrug. He walked up to the base of the tree, and lifted himself up to the same branch that Kili had used to begin his ascent up the tree. Watching his brother climb up to him, Kili had a big grin on his face.

It took little time for Fili to reach his brother- the brunet was right in the fact that Fili was able. He didn't sit on the same branch as his brother, but one on the other side of the trunk, still in a position where he was able to see Kili if he looked to the side. He leaned slightly against the trunk and looked over to his brother.

“You were right; the view is nice up here.” Fili said.

“We could sit here the rest of the day and watch the sun go down.” Kili offered.

“An interesting thought, but mum will call us for dinner, and she'll send Thorin out to look for us if we're not back.”

Kili groaned. “We're old enough to take care of ourselves.”

“But you wouldn't want to miss dinner, would you?”

“No way.”

The older brother smirked. They could stay up here for a little bit, but not for the rest of the day. He'd enjoy it while they could. His pipe was still on the ground, as was Kili's, but why bother with it now that they were up here. He'd grab it when they went back down.

Fili remembered the first time Kili attempted tree climbing. The blond picked some apples on an errand, and Kili, being eight at the time, wanted to prove that it was something he could do too. So he followed Fili up the tree. He got the hang of it quickly, no surprise to Fili. His brother was more flexible than the average dwarf, making sense why Kili was a trained archer.

After a while of talking among themselves, Fili suggested they head back home, and reluctantly Kili complied.

“What do you think mum will make for dinner?” Kili speculated as they climbed down.

“I'm in the mood for some stew, in honesty.” Fili replied, descending down to another branch.

“Do you think she would make us some if we asked?”

“We can see.”

Fili took a look down and saw he was near the ground and had to take one more branch down. He made the movement with ease, but misjudged the stability of the branch. When he put his weight on it as he looked up at Kili, there was a loud snap and Fili fell down to the ground.

Kili, still descending, paused and almost lost his balance when he saw him fall. “Fili!”

He quickly made his way down the remaining branches, jumping from the last one to the ground and rushing over to Fili. He fell on his knees next to the blond, who laid on his back.

“Fili, are you alright?!” He exclaimed. “Can you hear me?”

Fili gave a weak moan and Kili's shoulders slumped with relief when he saw his eyes open. He looked a bit dazed, but otherwise alright.

“Here.” Kili whispered, placing a hand gently under his back and helping him sit up. “Are you hurt anywhere?”

Fili shook his head. “No.” He sounded as if out of breath, almost wheezing. “Air...knocked out...” He gestured to his chest.

Kili understood; Fili was trying to say he was okay, that the air got knocked out of him when he hit the ground. The brunet hugged his brother and waited till Fili had more air in his lungs and control of his breathing. When he was okay again, Kili grabbed both their pipes and helped Fili stand.

“Mum's gonna give me an earful about this one.” Kili lamented.

“It wasn't your fault.” Fili replied, patting his brother's shoulder. “Though I think I'm going to lay down for a while when we get back.”

“You want me to ask mum if she'll make you some stew for dinner?”

“I would like that very much.”

 


End file.
